<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow On The Uptake by isnt_that_wizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621746">Slow On The Uptake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_that_wizard/pseuds/isnt_that_wizard'>isnt_that_wizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We'll Always Be More Than A Band (JATP) [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, Concussions, Crushes, Fluff, I know nothing about sports, Injury, Lacrosse, M/M, Nick Is A Sweetheart, Nick and Carrie are BFFs because i said so, Nick is a Danforth-Evans, Nick is bisexual, Nick's Little Sister - Freeform, No Angst, Pretty Lacrosse Boy, Self-Indulgent, THEY DESERVE IT, THIS IS SO HARD TO TAG, and concussed, because I said so, bi panic, for clarification the original male character is Ryan McEwan's background character from the show, look him up i love him, please just read this i promise it'll make sense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnt_that_wizard/pseuds/isnt_that_wizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting slammed into the ground and getting a lacrosse stick to the head to match was not what Nick had planned when he’d gone to practice today. He probably could have avoided it, in hindsight. But he’d been distracted staring at Tyl- the sidelines- to notice that Cameron was about to slam into him until too late. Next thing he knew, Nick was laying on the ground, the back of his head smacking into the hardened ground below him and his stick smacking into his forehead.<br/>-------<br/>When Nick gets a concussion during lacrosse practice, he needs a ride to urgent care. Thankfully for him, his teammate Tyler offers to drive him. Cue awkward conversations, pretty smiles, flustered looks, and “oh crap this guy is really cute”.</p><p>or</p><p>Nick deserves a boyfriend and I'm gonna be the one to give him that &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chad Danforth &amp; Nick (Julie and The Phantoms), Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nick (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Character(s), Nick (Julie and The Phantoms)/Pretty Lacrosse Boy, Ryan Evans &amp; Nick (Julie and The Phantoms), past Nick (Julie and The Phantoms)/Carrie Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We'll Always Be More Than A Band (JATP) [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slow On The Uptake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CLARIFICATIONS:<br/>I tagged this as original character because there wasn't really another option, and I basically wrote the character from the ground up, but Tyler is not mine!! Ryan McEwan, who plays one of the back up dancers/lacrosse players (he can be seen in I Got The Music, standing next to coach Barron when the lacrosse team comes into Julie's dance class, and giving Nick a bro hug after Perfect Harmony) was the basis of this character! I've always referred to him as "Pretty Lacrosse Boy" in my head since he doesn't have a name in the show, but I came up with the name Tyler for this story. I had a random moment while watching the show where I thought "oh Nick would look cute with him" and thus this fic was born. Enjoy!!</p><p>CW: concussion, vomiting, minor swearing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting slammed into the ground and getting a lacrosse stick to the head to match was not what Nick had planned when he’d gone to practice today. He probably could have avoided it, in hindsight. But he’d been distracted staring at Tyl- <em> the sidelines </em>- to notice that Cameron was about to slam into him until too late. Next thing he knew, Nick was laying on the ground, the back of his head smacking into the hardened ground below him and his stick smacking into his forehead. Pain shot through his head so quickly he didn’t even register the weight of Cameron on top of him until it was gone. He vaguely registered that Cameron was saying something to him- sorry, maybe?- but he couldn’t hear it properly. He clenched his eyes shut, groaning loudly. All he could focus on was the pain. </p><p> </p><p>Nick felt someone shake his shoulder, jostling him. Involuntarily he cried out in pain, and the hand immediately left. He had no idea how long he’d laid there, in the middle of the practice field, before squinting his eyes open. Standing around him looked like about four of his teammates, Coach Barron directly above him. </p><p> </p><p>“-orth! Danforth! Look at me, son.”</p><p> </p><p>It took everything he had to focus his eyes on his coach. </p><p> </p><p>“There we go, kid. How you feelin’?”</p><p> </p><p>Nick sat up, looking around at the teammates gathered around him. Coach Barron repeated his question about how Nick felt. Nick could barely comprehend the question, let alone words to answer it, but opened his mouth to answer anyway. Unfortunately for him, instead of words coming out of his mouth, Nick felt himself doubling over, leaning to the side as he emptied the contents of his stomach. He heard his teammates exclaiming around him in disgust, backing up from the huddle around him. He gagged and heaved the last of it out, and Nick felt an arm come around his shoulder keeping him upright as he almost fell into the pile of his own vomit. </p><p> </p><p>“Woah! You okay, Nick?” came the voice of whoever was holding him. </p><p> </p><p>“Doing great,” he coughed out, trying to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth while the pain in his head seemingly doubled. He leaned back into the person holding him, feeling their chest vibrate as they laughed at his response. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Coach said, “You’re probably concussed. I’ll call someone to get you to urgent care-”</p><p> </p><p>“I can drive him, Coach,” the vibrations against Nick’s back were oddly comforting and he closed his eyes. “No, no- gotta keep your eyes open, Nick. Can’t fall asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Nick still couldn’t properly distinguish who was talking to him. The voice was familiar, soft. Nick forced his eyes back open, feeling dizzy. He zoned out as coach and his teammate debated taking him to urgent care. As they did, Nick forced himself into turning around to see who had caught him from falling. As he caught sight of who it was, Nick let out a groan. He’d already embarrassed himself by getting pounded into the ground and then throwing up in front of the entire team. Why not go ahead and make things worse?</p><p> </p><p>Tyler glanced down at him as he groaned, eyes trailing over him to check if he was okay, it seemed. Nick grunted a little bit, attempting to pull himself away from Tyler’s chest and sit up on his own. Tyler let him go, keeping a hand on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Doyle,” Nick heard Coach say. “You’re both free to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyler smiled up at Coach Barron, nodding. Not that Nick would ever willingly admit it, but he wasn’t entirely sure it was the concussion that made him dizzy in the moment. When the dizzy spell was over, Nick’s eyes refocused to find Tyler watching him carefully. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Nick let out, sounding as out of it as he felt. Tyler’s lips twitched up in a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I asked if you were gonna puke on me if I helped you stand up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Uh- No. No, I think I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyler nodded, then stood up. He was already taller than Nick, but he looked like a giant as Nick sat uselessly, dizzy on the ground. Tyler held a hand out to Nick, which the lacrosse player took hesitantly. He pulled Nick up gently, resting a hand on his back when Nick stumbled. Nick couldn’t register much more than how light headed he was. He stayed silent as Tyler guided him to the sidelines to grab their bags and then out to the parking lot. Tyler didn’t try to talk much either, just whispering quiet reassurances when Nick got hit with dizziness and keeping an arm around him in case Nick fell. The journey out to Tyler’s car passed in a bit of a blur, and Nick didn’t realize he was actually sitting down in the passenger seat until Tyler was taking a slow turn out of the parking lot. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for doing this,” Nick managed, and Tyler looked sideways at him with a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>“You probably should try not to talk. It’ll only make your headache worse,” Tyler spoke in almost a whisper, and Nick was grateful for the reprieve of noise on his headache. </p><p> </p><p>“Had a concussion before?”</p><p> </p><p>Tyler shook his head, keeping his driving as slow as he could on the busy LA streets. “Nah, but you know my step-brother Dylan? The drumline kid? Turns out marching band is way more dangerous than it seems. I think he’s had like three concussions since he joined the band.”</p><p> </p><p>Nick hummed in response, allowing his eyes to fall shut. </p><p> </p><p>“No, dude, gotta keep your eyes open.”</p><p> </p><p>Nick groaned. </p><p> </p><p>“Nick, seriously- until the doctor checks you out and we know how bad your concussion is, you shouldn’t fall asleep. Here-” Tyler reached in front of Nick, pulling something out of the glovebox as gently as he could, “-wear these, it’ll block out the light.”</p><p> </p><p>Nick took the sunglasses from Tyler’s hand, slipping them over his eyes. He sighed in relief as soon as he did; the sunlight gleaming off the other cars on the street had made him want to cry. Nick wasn’t entirely sure what happened on their way to the closest urgent care. He vaguely heard himself talking- rambling, more like- even though Tyler had told him to stay quiet. He didn’t stop rambling until they’d arrived and the car was parked. </p><p> </p><p>“As interesting as the history of the platypus was, let’s go get you a doctor, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>If Nick wasn’t already so out of it, he was sure he would have been embarrassed. Is <em> that </em>what he's been talking about all this time?</p><p> </p><p>As they walked into the urgent care clinic, Tyler was once again guiding him with a hand on his back. If Nick felt the urge to lean into the touch, he blamed it on his lack of proper coordination. Nick leaned into the counter of the nurse, receptionist, whoever it was Tyler was talking to instead. He didn’t listen to much of what either one was saying, but tuned in just in time to hear the- nurse?- ask if Nick had a guardian with him. </p><p> </p><p>“No, we drove straight from our school,” Tyler responded, “But his dad’s on his way.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is?” Nick asked, squinting at Tyler from behind the sunglasses still covering his eyes. Tyler looked at him, frowning a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Coach called him before we left, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Nick let out, not remembering whatsoever. Tyler gave him a strange look, a hint of a smile on his lips. Nick found himself staring at his teammate as Tyler turned back to the nurse, who was being informing them that if they took a seat in the waiting room, someone would be out to see them shortly.</p><p> </p><p>“How you feeling, man?” Tyler asked as he pulled Nick down to sit. </p><p> </p><p>Nick let out a breath, “Floaty.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyler let out a laugh next to him, which he tried to cover with a cough. “Jeez, Cam really hit you hard, didn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>Nick let out a hum in response, tilting sideways until his head came to rest on Tyler’s shoulder. Tyler seemed to tense under him, and Nick almost moved his head, but then the other relaxed, sliding down in his uncomfortable waiting room chair so that Nick’s head was positioned more comfortably. Like he’d done with the rest of the afternoon, Nick allowed himself to zone out as they waited. He mindlessly watched people walk in and out of the urgent care clinic, letting them all leave his head as soon as they were out of sight. The only person he did focus on was the tall, blond man who looked like he’d just gotten out of teaching a dance class. His eyes locked on Nick almost immediately, letting out a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>Nick smiled at him, picking his head off of Tyler’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“One of these days, you or your dad is going to give me a heart attack, you know that?” he said in place of greeting, stopping in front of Nick. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, pops.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that, it makes me feel old,” his father replied, kneeling down in front of him. “How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>Beside him, Tyler let out a huffed laugh. Both Nick and his father turned to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Tyler said, looking a little red. “It’s just- I asked him the same thing and he said he felt ‘floaty’.”</p><p> </p><p>Nick’s father cracked a smile at that, eying Tyler carefully in a way that had Nick narrowing his eyes at his father. “You must be Tyler? Coach Barron told me you drove Nick here?”</p><p> </p><p>Tyler nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for doing that, Tyler. I’m Ryan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s, uh- It was no problem. My brother has gotten a concussion a couple times, so I’m, well- used to it? I guess?”</p><p> </p><p>Before either of them could continue the conversation, a woman dressed in scrubs came into the waiting room, calling for Nick Danforth-Evans. Ryan stood back up, raising his hand so the doctor knew who she was calling. </p><p> </p><p>“Guess that’s my cue to leave,” Tyler said, and Nick had a strange feeling fill his chest at the thought. Even so, he nodded just barely, smiling at Tyler. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, man.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyler just nodded. “Thanks for the lecture on platypuses. Learned a lot, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Nick ignored the laugh his father had let out, followed by <em> “Really? You’re still telling people about freaking platypuses?” </em>in favor of waving Tyler goodbye and watching his teammate leave the clinic. Eventually, his father gently pulled him to his feet, walking him slowly over to the waiting doctor.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Tyler wasn’t entirely sure what possessed him to do it. He and Nick weren’t <em> not </em>friends, but they didn’t know each other that well either. There was frankly no logical reason for him to be doing this. He told himself it was because he hadn’t been able to text Nick all day- he’d overheard Carrie saying that Nick had given a “no screen time” rule by his doctor- and wasn’t it only reasonable to follow up with the guy you’d taken to urgent care yesterday? Tyler ignored the part of his brain that told him the truth; he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about his teammate since he’d left the hospital yesterday, and he just wanted an excuse to see Nick again. So Tyler had taken his lunch period interrogating the other lacrosse team members to figure out what classes Nick was taking and with which teachers he had them. </p><p> </p><p>The reasonable part of his brain told him this was kind of creepy, and entirely unnecessary for him to do. But even so, he told Kayla to let Mrs. Kelly know that he wouldn’t make it to dance practice after school today, and he went around to Nick’s teachers’ classrooms. About 20 minutes later, he pulled out of the Los Feliz parking lot with a folder full of class notes, homework, and messages from teachers for Nick. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he drove in the general direction he knew Nick’s house was. He’d only been there a few times, all for lacrosse purposes. Nick’s dad loved to host the team over- said he’d always done it in high school when he was on the basketball team and that it was a great bonding opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>Really, the only reason he was doing this was because he just wanted to check on him. Make sure he was feeling alright. It had nothing to do with the way Nick had leaned into his chest on the field or rested his head on Tyler’s shoulder in the waiting room, and it definitely had nothing to do with how Nick had still managed to look cute when concussed and rambling about random things in the waiting room.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally reached Nick's house, he parked his car in the driveway and just sat there. He bounced his leg, tapping his fingers against the wheel. Nick's house was slightly foreboding. Both of Nick's fathers made plenty of money, and it was one of the fancier houses in the area surrounding Los Feliz High School. He kind of felt like the house was judging him as he sat in the driveway, too nervous to actually go in. </p><p> </p><p>"This is stupid, Tyler," he mumbled to himself. "You're already here, just get out of the damn car."</p><p> </p><p>It must have been another five minutes that he sat there, one hand ready to twist his key in the ignition and leave and the other on the door handle, ready to get out of the car. Eventually, he took his hand away from the ignition, pulling the key out. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he grumbled, grabbing the folder and finally leaving his car. “It’ll be fine. Just say hey, drop the homework off, and leave without looking like a complete idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>He schooled his expression into something casual and normal looking by the time he reached the front door. With all the determination he had, he raised his hand, knocking on the door. He didn’t want to use the doorbell; last time Dylan had a concussion he’d physically witnessed his step-brother crying at the sound. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened so quickly after his knock that Tyler froze in shock for a moment. He found himself looking down at a little girl he’d never met before- Nick’s sister, he assumed. She was dressed in a blindingly yellow princess dress, and atop her mess of deep, black curls was a plastic tiara to match. </p><p> </p><p>She cocked her head at him curiously, asking with no shyness in her voice, “Who are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh- um. . .” He always felt awkward around kids. The only ones he ever really interacted with were his cousins. “I’m looking for Nick?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s in the living room!” the girl in front of him announced happily, pointing off to her left. Tyler hesitated, but stumbled through the front door as the girl grabbed his hand, pulling him into the large house. Tyler didn’t even know what to say, just struggled to not drop the folder of papers for Nick as he was forcibly invited into the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Arabella, please tell me you opened the door because dad’s back and not because you just let some stran-” Nick cut himself off as he caught sight of Tyler behind the little girl- Arabella. </p><p> </p><p>“Tyler. Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyler cleared his throat, trying his best to put on a casual smile. Nick was seated on a large, fluffy looking couch. He was leaning against the armrest, his legs stretched out in front of him. Nick looked practically buried in the large sweatshirt he was wearing, branded with a faded EHS on the chest, and the soft white blanket thrown over him. Tyler felt frozen to the spot as he looked at Nick, his mouth opening dumbly as no words came out. He looked anywhere but Nick’s eyes, not sure he’d be able to function at all if he did. He was saved from the awkwardness as Arabella let go of her iron grip on his hand, moving over to the couch. Tyler winced in sympathy as Nick groaned and clamped his eyes shut, Arabella jostling him as she climbed into her brother’s lap. Even though both of them were adopted, Tyler could see a resemblance between the siblings. They had the same smile: a toothy grin framed by dimples. He felt himself smile softly as Nick instinctively wrapped an arm around his sister to steady her before she fell right back off the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Ari, we’ve talked about how you’re not supposed to open the door for strangers,” Nick spoke softly, and Tyler had to suck in a breath. </p><p> </p><p>Arabella pouted in his lap, “He’s not a stranger! You knew his name!” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the- Look, just remember you have to wait for me, daddy, or papa before you open the door, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl- only 7 years old if Tyler remembered correctly- let out a heavy breath, still looking sure she’d done nothing wrong, but she nodded to her brother. She leaned into Nick’s chest, who carefully shifted her in his arms so she was next to him rather than on top. Tyler wasn’t sure he could stop the smile on his face if he tried. Nick looked back at him once Arabella was situated, casting him a soft smile that had Tyler feeling weak. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about her-” Arabella elbowed him, “-my dad ran out to the store and she was expecting him back soon. So, uh. . . What’s up, man? Don’t you have dance team after school on Thursdays?”</p><p> </p><p>The question knocked Tyler out of his reverie as he remembered why he was here. He ignored the heat in his cheeks- Nick remembered he had dance on Thursdays?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right, yeah. Um, I- well. I brought you your homework?” Tyler inwardly cursed himself for stumbling over his words. You’d think he’d never talked to the guy before. </p><p> </p><p>Nick looked surprised at the words, his eyebrows raising a little bit. Tyler had to glance away. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t figure you’d be at school tomorrow either, so I, um, I brought you tomorrow’s, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Nick was just kind of staring at him, and Tyler shifted his weight between his feet. Silence lapsed between the three of them until Arabella whispered something to her brother that had Nick glaring down at her for a second. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Tyler,” Nick said quietly. “I really appreciate that.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyler smiled at him, nodding. “Yeah, it’s no problem.”</p><p> </p><p>He held up the folder, “Is there somewhere you. . ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um. Just that table right next to you is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyler nodded again, setting the folder down. Without anything to hold, he wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hands. He settled for stuffing them in his pocket. Tyler’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn back to Nick. He looked sleepy and comfortable the way he was wrapped up on the couch. His hair was slightly tousled like Nick had been running his hands through it. Tyler fought the urge to go over and fix it for him. </p><p> </p><p>In order to stop himself from doing something stupid like just that, Tyler took in a deep breath and asked, “So how are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>Nick shrugged a little, “Better. I don’t remember all that much from yesterday, honestly. Still kind of feels like my skull is gonna split open, but pain meds have been helping. This one-” Arabella let out a quiet giggle as Nick tickled her side, “-not so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyler let out a huffed laugh. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure Dylan was ready to put my head through his snare drum last time he had a concussion.”</p><p> </p><p>Nick laughed, but it cut off as he winced. Tyler grimaced at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Nick just smiled as if to say <em> “don’t worry about it”. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Before either of them could say anymore, they heard the sounds of the door opening and footsteps coming into the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m home. Boo, I got you some Gatorade and these light blocking glasses that are great for concussions. And for the munchkin I got- Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>Nick and Arabella’s father- Chad- looked up from the shopping bag he was holding, eyes immediately locking on Tyler. The lacrosse player wasn’t sure what else to do but awkwardly wave as Nick’s father regarded him. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you, don’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yes, sir. I’m on the lacrosse team with Nick.”</p><p> </p><p>Chad nodded in recognition, “Right. Tim? Tyson?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tyler,” Nick said for him, in what could almost be said to be a defensive tone. Chad looked over to Nick, raising an eyebrow at his son. “He was just bringing my homework over for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Chad nodded at his son slowly. “Sure, kid. And thanks for doing that, Tyler. I was going to head over to the school tomorrow to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was no problem, Mr. Danforth-Evans,” Tyler mumbled, not sure what to do with himself. </p><p> </p><p>Chad snorted, shaking his head. “It’s just Chad, Tyler.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyler nodded stiffly. He’d met Nick’s parents before, but something about this whole situation made it feel like he’d forgotten any and every way to properly interact with other human beings. </p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Chad said, holding his hand out towards his children, “Ari, why don’t we leave Boo and his friend to talk a little more and you can come help me put this stuff away.”</p><p> </p><p>Arabella nodded, sliding off the couch and moving towards her dad. </p><p> </p><p>“Boo?” Tyler couldn’t stop himself from asking. Nick sighed, cringing. </p><p> </p><p>“I really liked Monsters Inc when I was a kid,” he explained, but Chad let out a snort. </p><p> </p><p>“Really liked? You insisted- and I mean <em> insisted </em>- on dressing up as Boo from that movie for three Halloweens in a row.” Chad’s face was lit up with the smirk of a parent who knew exactly what they were doing to torture their child. </p><p> </p><p>Nick ran a hand down his face, “Thanks for that, dad.”</p><p> </p><p>Chad just smiled and picked Arabella up into his arms, walking past the couch into what looked like the kitchen from the angle Tyler was stood at. He dropped a kiss onto Nick’s head as he passed, laughing again as his son looked further embarrassed. Tyler couldn’t help the soft laugh that escaped him, which had Nick’s eyes turning on him. Nick’s face was tinged a soft pink, and Tyler was captivated by the way it made the other look. </p><p> </p><p>After a moment’s or two silence, Nick said, “You know, the <em> only </em>other person who knows the Boo story is Carrie, and she’s sworn to secrecy, so if that suddenly gets around the school- I’m coming after you first.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyler held his hands up in surrender, smiling at Nick. “The only other person who knows is Carrie? Well, now I just feel special.”</p><p> </p><p>Nick looked down at his lap, a small smile on his face. His voice was quiet, barely audible for Tyler to hear as he said, “Yeah, I guess you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyler wasn’t sure what to do with that. His chest felt a little tighter at the words, and he bit his tongue to keep from saying anything to embarrass himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I should probably head out. Let you rest,” Tyler managed to get out. Nick looked back up at him, an expression on his face that Tyler couldn’t quite pick out. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Yeah, sure. Thanks for- For bringing me my school stuff. And. . . for yesterday. My dads said I wasn’t the easiest person to deal with, so I’m sorry if I was annoying or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You look cute while rambling about how the platypus has been your favorite animal since you watched Phineas and Ferb, then practically gave me a heart attack when you put your head on my shoulder. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tyler shook his head. “It’s no problem, man. You were out of it, but you weren’t annoying. I offered to drive you, remember? Anyway, I’m gonna go. I’ll let you know how that scrimmage game on Saturday goes?”</p><p> </p><p>Nick nodded as much as he could without hurting his head and smiled at that- the toothy grin framed by dimples. Tyler sucked in a breath, forcing his eyes away from Nick. </p><p> </p><p>“See you later, Nick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, Tyler.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyler forced himself not to look back as he left the house, moving swiftly back to his car. As soon as he was inside, he slumped forward, repeatedly thumping his forehead against his steering wheel. Maybe if he got lucky, Nick’s concussion would make him forget the entire interaction- every excruciatingly awkward moment that Tyler allowed himself to look like a complete fool. </p><p> </p><p>“Real smooth, idiot,” he said out loud as he started his car and pulled out of the Danforth-Evans driveway. </p><p> </p><p>It was going on a little under a year now that Tyler had had a crush on Nick. He’d caught the other lacrosse player doing a mini victory dance after a game last year and had quite literally fallen- he’d gotten so distracted looking at Nick’s hair and his smiles and the way the sweat made his arms glisten a little bit in the sunlight that he’d tripped over another team member’s bag, falling face first into the grass. </p><p> </p><p>He’d spent the last year both avoiding all and taking any opportunity to interact with Nick. He’d evidently gotten no better at stifling his pure embarrassing energy when it came to talking to him. He’d just add today onto the ever-growing list of Ways To Make Terrible Impressions On Your Crush. Fantastic.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the front door shut behind Tyler, Nick buried his face in his hands. He could hear the footsteps of his father coming back into the living room, followed by quiet laughter. </p><p> </p><p>“I hate you,” Nick mumbled into his hands, but he knew his dad heard it anyway. “I have a concussion- shouldn’t you be nicer to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I wasn’t the one who knocked you in the head. Besides, what kind of father would I be if I didn’t take every opportunity to embarrass you?”</p><p> </p><p>“The kind whose kids don’t grow up to hate him.”</p><p> </p><p>Nick knew his father wasn’t taking his words to heart, as usual. For all Nick joked that he wanted nothing to do with his dad, the two of them had always been close. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Boo, but if you’re going to invite a boy over to the house-”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t invite him! I don’t even have my phone <em> to </em>invite him. He was just bringing me my homework.” Nick felt his face going even redder than it already was, and he kept it covered by pulling the blanket over his face to avoid his dad’s further teasing. </p><p> </p><p>“Out of the kindness of his heart, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Nick peeked an eye out, squinting at his father. “What are you implying here?”</p><p> </p><p>His dad just shrugged, a little too casually for Nick’s taste. Nick sighed loudly, shrinking down into the couch cushions. </p><p> </p><p>“My head hurts too much for this.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, his dad moved over to the couch, the teasing smile dropped from his face as he took a seat next to Nick. “Has it gotten any worse?”</p><p> </p><p>Chad had always been the parent that took care of the kids’ injuries. He’d gotten so many himself as a kid that he knew the remedy and care for each one Nick or Arabella could ever get. Nick and his father agreed that if Chad ever got bored of basketball- he was currently an assistant coach for the Lakers- he’d likely be amazing in medical school. </p><p> </p><p>“No, it actually felt better when-” Nick cut himself off. </p><p> </p><p><em> When Tyler was here </em>, his brain supplied the rest of the sentence. Nick wasn’t sure what to do with that information. He shut his mouth, frowning a little. He stayed silent as his dad fussed around him a little bit, shifting pillows and pulling the living room curtains closed some more, trying to block out as much light as possible. Nick ran back through the conversation with Tyler in his head. He thought about his teammate dressed in a pair of light colored jeans and his letter jacket that seemed just a little too big for him- Nick was so used to seeing him dressed for lacrosse that he never really saw him dressed casually like that. He thought about Tyler holding Ari’s hand. He thought about Tyler’s thoughtfulness in bringing over his school work so that Nick didn’t have to stress about it later, and he thought about the image of Tyler smiling at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, shit,” Nick let out softly, staring at the wall. </p><p> </p><p>“Language,” his dad chastised, but Nick ignored him. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” he repeated, then turned as quickly as he could without hurting his head to face his father. “Dad, can I have my phone?”</p><p> </p><p>His dad frowned at him. “Nick, the doctor said no screens, remember? You-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know what she said. But I really need my phone. Please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I have a concussion and I’m slow on the uptake and I really need to talk to Carrie right now. Ten minutes. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>His dad looked him over, eyes narrowed. “Fine. Ten minutes. But don’t tell your father.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Nick let out, holding his hand out to his dad. Chad grabbed Nick’s phone from where it was sitting next to the TV, then deposited it into his son’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>Nick scrambled with the device, wincing as he turned the brightness down all the way and pulling up Carrie’s contact. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> carrie </em>
</p><p>
  <em> carrie </em>
</p><p>
  <em> CARRIE </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Carrie Wilson i swear if you don’t respond right now  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> im gonna lose my damn mind </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Okay okay I’m responding </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What do you want </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> tyler was just at my house and he dropped off  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> all my homework and talked to my dad and my sister  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and my head hurts i’m way too tired for this </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tyler?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pretty lacrosse boy Tyler?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick I love you but I am not seeing the importance here </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> carrie he was at my HOUSE and he SMILED AT ME  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> have you ever seen him smile??? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> because i know my brain isn’t like working right  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> now or whatever but he SMILED AT ME and its  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> all i can think about </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh damn </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My best friend and love of my life </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Do you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Have a crush </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ON TYLER DOYLE??? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> YEAH I THINK SO </em>
</p><p>
  <em> CARRIE  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> i always thought he was really pretty and cute </em>
</p><p>
  <em> but hhnnngg i think it’s an actual crush and idk  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> what to do about that </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh my god </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> he smiled at me and i really wanted to kiss him </em>
</p><p>
  <em> how did i not realize i wanted to kiss him </em>
</p><p>
  <em> concussion make me dumb </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t know if the concussion is to blame for  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> that but okay honey </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> crap i have to go dad is taking my phone </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> WAIT WHAT </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NICHOLAS </em>
</p><p>
  <em> YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NICK </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nick was grateful he’d had time to lock his phone before his dad pulled it from his hands. He did not need the embarrassment of his dad catching sight of that conversation. He felt a little bad for leaving Carrie on that note, but he was too stressed about <em> how did he not notice he had a crush on this guy </em> to care at the moment. As his dad returned his phone to its original spot, Nick pulled the blanket back over his head, sinking down in an attempt to become one with the couch. As he shut his eyes, he felt his dad’s hand come to rest on his head, above the blanket. </p><p> </p><p>“I know having a concussion sucks, Boo,” his dad spoke softly. </p><p> </p><p>Sure. Yeah, let’s pretend the concussion is his biggest problem right now. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take the munchkin upstairs and keep her quiet, why don’t you try to get a little bit of sleep before your father gets home? I’ll wake you up in two hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Nick sighed at the thought that his dad would have to wake him up. He’d had to do it all night as doctor’s orders. Every two hours, wake him up and make him answer a few memory questions to make sure his head injury wasn’t getting any worse. Nick was exhausted, and he knew his dad was as well. It was off season for basketball, so he wasn’t out of the house as often and had been the elected parent to stay up with Nick all night. </p><p> </p><p>“Love you, Nick,” his father whispered above him, and then the hand disappeared from his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Love you, too,” Nick mumbled. He knew at this point he wasn’t likely to get any sleep. Not when Tyler had been in his house and giving him that smile- Nick was pretty sure the image was now ingrained in his brain. </p><p> </p><p>Tyler had never been a teammate that Nick was close to, but he’d always been aware of him. Tyler was funny, and kind, and the two of them had had fun getting stuck in Mrs. Kelly’s fourth period dance class for those few weeks together. And there had never been any denying that Tyler was nice to look at. Really nice. Nice enough that Nick had allowed himself to get so distracted watching Tyler on the sidelines of the field that he’d gotten slammed into the ground and concussed. But he had been so sure that that’s all it was. Tyler was attractive, Nick knew it, and that was that. But then Tyler had driven him to urgent care without a hesitation, sat with him until his father showed up, and then brought him all his school work. Nick had been so struck by that that he’d sat on the couch, staring like an idiot until his 7 year old sister leaned up and whispered that he needed to <em> say something </em> . And damn, Nick might actually be grateful for the concussion because while it may have made him a little slow to realize that Tyler was <em> right there </em> and god, did he want to kiss him, it also saved him from becoming the blushing mess he knew he would have otherwise.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, shit,” Nick repeated once more, covering his face with his hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If this story gets a good response, I'll be posting a part 2 and maybe even more!! I kind of fell in love with this ship while writing this fic, and to those I've gotten input from and talked to about Nick/Tyler, thank you so much for your support and loving it at much as I do &lt;3</p><p>Tyler's on the school's dance team because I said so and also Ryan McEwan can Dance and therefore gave me no choice</p><p>This was purely self-indulgent writing, but I figured if I had 5700 words, might as well put them out in the world. This was crossposted to my tumblr @skateboardtotheheart as well!!</p><p>shout out to torun for the humbling reminder that this technically counts as me writing high school musical fanfiction as well. i hate you &lt;3</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed, want Nick to get a pretty lacrosse boyfriend, and if you got this far, thanks so much for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>